Norg and Trepies and Zelly Oh My!
by Quistis88 and Quis
Summary: In which NORG wrecks havoc, and the Trepies go wild.


Quis  
  
It was just an ordinary Monday for Instructor no 14, Quistis Trepe. She was dressed to perfection in her starched and ironed SeeD uniform, and was about to go get a cup of coffee from the Caferteria when....  
  
Quistis 88:  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Quistis!" Zell greeted her happily. The cafeteria lady gave him a look and disappeared into the kitchen, letting Quistis wait for her coffee.  
  
"Good morning, Zell. I assume you are here for the hot dogs," she said.  
  
"Yes'im!" Zell did a little dance and accidentally...  
  
Quis:  
  
Stumbled into Quistis, who, having just recieved her styrofoam cup of coffee, spilt it all over her uniform. The steaming hot coffee seared her skin, and Zell looked aghast...  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Shoot! I-I-I'm sorry, Quistis! I didn't mean to-" he quickly ran to the mountain of napkins piled on top of a small cafeteria cart (knocking THAT over, too, while he was at it). He grabbed a bunch and started dabbing at Quistis' wet uniform.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis pried Zell gently away from her, with a smile. "Zell, it's ok," she said.  
  
"But, Quisty...your uniform is destroyed!" Zell protested, as he continued to dab at any place possible...  
  
Quistis 88:  
  
A hand shot out of nowhere and stopped Zell in his tracks.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Chicken-wuss?"  
  
There was no doubt as to who it was. Zell retorted. "What's it to you, Seifer? As least I'm TRYING to correct my mistakes."  
  
Quis:  
  
"Well, well, well, chickenwuss is touchy...Keep your hands off my girlfriend, or else," said Seifer, scaring the crap out of Zell.   
  
Seifer turned to Quistis with what could only be described as a smile registering on his face. He bent down to kiss her when....  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"There he is! GET HIM!!!"  
  
The couple turned to see a swarm of people - no, Trepies - stampeding towards them.  
  
Cursing, Seifer took Quistis' hand and ran...  
  
Quis:  
  
Towards the elevator, where they pressed the button for the b1 floor.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Smoothly, the elevator did its job and carried the two on their way to their destination. While Quistis was busy trying to finish drying off her uniform, Seifer whistled innocently and leaned against a little red button. With a happy jolt, the elevator halted.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis frowned. "Shite," she swore, as Seifer cocked a blonde eyebrow, "We're stuck."  
  
Seifer pulled Quistis into his arms with a happy--unseen--smirk, as Quistis buried her face into his jacket, inhaling her scent  
  
"You smell so nice, Seifer....almost like...."  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Angelo after a nice bath."  
  
Quis:  
  
"Ugh," Seifer said, "Don't mention that canine, please,"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"But she can be such a nice puppy when she wants to be . . . "  
  
Seifer scoffed. "Nice? Maybe to you. I swear, Rinoa must've cast Triple on herself and had an abundant supply of Berserks."  
  
"Stolen from Squall, no doubt."  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis laughed. "Indeed. And now poor Cerebus refuses to answer Squall's calls, and I wonder why?" she said, with a hint of mischief showing up in her face. "You like my bellydancing?" she asked, with the most mischieveious grin on her face.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Oh, do I ever..." He ran a hand along her body.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Almasy. You must learn some self-control. After all, given the situation we're in, or rather, the situation you put us in, now is not the best time to do...this."  
  
"I think you fail to see the objective, my dear Instructor..."  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis gasped, with mock scandalism, she replied, "You infer too much, Seifer," she said, as she reached for his.....  
  
Quistis88:  
  
portable chocobo plushie.  
  
"Oh, when did you get this?"  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer smirked...  
  
"I got that the other day," he said, with a smile, "I was planning on giving it to you,"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Oh, really!? That's so very sweet of you, Seifer!" She hugged him in the small space of the elevator, which still hadn't moved.  
  
"Now what do I get?" He grinned.  
  
Smiling, Quistis...  
  
Quis:  
  
Reached for a small parcel in her pocket, before brushing some lint off it. "Here," she said, handing Seifer the box. Inside was...  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Zell's diary with a picture of a baby Blobra on the front.  
  
Seifer gaped at it, speechless.  
  
"Quistis, how did you GET this!?"  
  
"Let's just say . . . blackmail. Which it can now be used for."  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer opened up the diary, with a smirk. He chortled at one entry, which read: 'I'm going to goo seee Annie abot this new boil on my bum. Maybe she'll fall for it?'  
  
"Pathetic," Seifer chortled, "The wuss can't even spell!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"I take it that you like it?"  
  
"Heck, yeah. But I like THIS even more." He gave her a long thank-you kiss, which left the both of them dazed even long after it was over. Suddenly, they heard a buzz. The elevator was starting up again.  
  
Quis:  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed with a smile, "You sneaky person....I hope NORG doesn't mind us using his shell as our....you know," she said.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Oh, THAT," he commented, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, I certainly don't mind."  
  
Quistis hit him playfully on the chest. "Of course YOU wouldn't. I just hope no one catches us down there during . . . you know."  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer pulled her hands away from his chest, kissing each finger softly, and then, finally, her mouth  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Sighing with content, Quistis leaned towards him. Slowly making their way towards NORG's shell, they were interrupted by a familiar cry.  
  
"FSHURUSHURUSHU"  
  
Quis:  
  
"NORG?" Quistis screamed, as she fainted--conveniently--into Seifer's arms.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"FSHURHSUHURU!!!"  
  
"Hyne, this thing is nuts . . ." Seifer muttered, adjusting Quistis' lightweight form in his arms. In front of him stood NORG. Or, to be more accurate, NORG's ghost.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING IN MY FORMER HOME!?" He looked into his shell. "CONTAMINATION, I SEE!"  
  
Quis:  
  
"I thought you were dead," Seifer said, as he drew Hyperion, careful to lay Quistis down on the bed in the shell. "You're nothing but a ghost," he continued, as NORG raged at him  
  
Quistis88:  
  
NORG swung at Seifer, missing him completely. He would've made contact if his hand didn't pass right through Seifer.  
  
"FIGHT YOU I WILL NOT!"  
  
"Then leave us the heck alone! You're DEAD. You don't NEED a . . . a . . . shell-thing anymore."  
  
"NORG WILL LEAVE. UNDER ONE CONDITION."  
  
"What?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"YOU LET ME WATCH--ONCE!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"YES. ONCE WILL BE ENOUGH."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just stop talking like Fujin."  
  
"WHO IS FUJIN?"  
  
" . . . never mind . . . " Seifer made his way over to Quistis, who was just coming back into consciousness.  
  
Quistis rubbed her eyes and stared at Seifer, then NORG, then back to Seifer. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"This oversized Shumi muffin man wants to, uh, watch us do the . . . you know."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He says he won't leave unless he gets to see it!"  
  
"But how am I supposed to get in the right mood with that . . . that THING watching?"  
  
"If he doesn't leave, Quistis, we won't have a place to do this anymore."  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis frowned. "If we must, can we make it discreet, so he doesn't see anything?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
Seifer smiled. "If you wish, milady," he said, with a theatrical bow  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Grabbing Quistis suddenly, Seifer pulled her into a deep kiss. Slightly disturbed by the amount of noise NORG was making, he continued on.  
  
Quis:  
  
NORG was fanning himself with one hand, and one other hand had made its way down to *ahem*  
  
Quistis 88:  
  
Finally getting to the level of intensity which allows them to block out everything but each other, Quistis and Seifer gradually worked their way under the sheets of the bed.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis moaned quietly as Seifer pleasured her. (Norg, not being able to watch, was severely disappointed, and his ghost hasn't been seen since)  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Suddenly, Seifer crawled out from under the sheets, overjoyed at their little victory. "Yes! We've done it!"  
  
"No, we haven't!" Quistis exclaimed. "We're not done yet. Get back in here, Almasy."  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer smiled, yanking the sheets away, as he entered her again....  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Two attractive blonds made their way through the hallways of Balamb Garden. Quistis could be seen fixing her dishevelled hair. She suddenly stopped when she realized that...  
  
Quis:  
  
She'd left her earrings behind, and also, her breasts were bouncing rather noticeably, so obviously, in fact, that they seemed to have a mind of their own.  
  
Quistis88  
  
"Seifer, would you be a dear and go back downstairs to pick up my earrings for me?"  
  
Seifer managed to tear his hungry eyes away from her chest. "Uh, sure, Quis. I'll be right back." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he hurried on his way. Just as he disappeared into the elevator, the Trepies showed up.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis groaned, before throwing a pair of red heart-shaped sunglasses over her face, and a huge straw hat. If anything, the disguise seemed to work--somewhat  
  
Quistis88:  
  
The Trepies ran past her. Yes! They fell for it! she thought.  
  
But all of a sudden, the sounds seemed to get louder again. Looking behind her, she saw the Trepies running towards her. Again.  
  
Or maybe not, she thought again.  
  
Quis:  
  
'Damn,' she thought, as she cast shell, protect and reflect to stop herself from admiring fans throwing themselves at her. 'These Trepies are getting quite out of hand  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Suddenly, all the way from the end of the hallway was a gigantic Caterchipillar. Taking notice of their surroundings at long last, the Trepies fled.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis smiled, and said, as if she were talking not to a giant Chaterchipillar, but a person, "Thanks, Selph," who was, infact, controlling the giant contraption  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Selphie's head replaced the Caterchipillar's, which was now being held by one of its "legs". "Hey, Quistis! Boy, I've been waiting to do that for a long while now! I'm so glad my Irvy got me this suit for my birthday! It's so so fun! BOOYAKA!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Selphie was a bundle of energy. Quistis now walked up to Selphie and hugged her, glad of her friend's help  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Hey there, ladies!" The voice of Irvine interrupted them. "Care to let me join and make this a group hug?" He winked.  
  
"Silly Irvy! Come on in!" The 3 all included themselves in a quick group hug. Then Selphie and Irvine left to do . . . something, leaving Quistis alone...  
  
Quis:  
  
And annoyed. But before she could dwell on her annoyance, Seifer had returned with the earrings. He kissed her on the nape of the neck, and she smiled.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Circling his arms around her waist, Seifer continued his fiery kisses. Quistis laughed. "You know, Seifer . . . I missed all my classes today because of you."  
  
The End...(or is it?) 


End file.
